Fixing It
by CommGrl2
Summary: The whole town knows but is Jess ready to tell Rory how he feels about her? R/J The rating is just to be safe. FINISHED


~*All you need to know right now is that Rory and Dean have never dated and she and Jess are   
really good friends. The car that Dean gave her came from her father instead. This takes   
place right after Jess and Rory's wreck. *~  
  
Fixing It  
  
  
"You really messed up this time Jess." Luke yelled.  
  
Jess was sitting on the couch in Luke's apartment, "I know."  
  
"What the heck were you thinking? Oh my mistake, you weren't thinking." Luke yelled.  
  
"I know I messed up, I always do." Jess was almost in tears, "let me try and fix this, I   
want to make something better for once."   
  
"How are you going to do that? You can't go back in time." Luke was still yelling.  
  
"I don't know, but Rory is the best thing in my life and I don't want to hurt her." Jess said.  
  
"Well it's a little late for that, have you seen the car?" Luke asked.  
  
Jess nodded, "I was in it too ya' know."   
  
"Her arm is broken." Luke told him.  
  
Jess nodded again, "I know."  
  
Luke pointed his finger at Jess, "You really think you can make this right?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going to try." He said.  
  
Luke nodded, "You better." And with that Luke was back down in the diner.  
  
Jess picked up the phone and called Gypsy, "Hey Gypsy this is Jess..."  
  
After he got off the phone with her he called Rory.  
  
"Hello." Lorelai answered.  
  
"Miss Gilmore this is Jess, do you think I could..." He was cut off by the sound of the dial   
tone. He shook his head and hung up the phone.  
  
Jess decided to try going over to the Gilmore house to talk to Rory. When he got there he   
didn't go to the door, instead he went to her window. He knocked lightly on the glass when he   
saw her sitting at her desk.  
  
Rory looked over and saw Jess at her window, she got up and opened it, "What are you doing   
here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
She smiled, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." She said.  
  
He shook his head, "It could have been a lot worse." He said.  
  
"But it wasn't, I'm fine." She assured him.  
  
"I'm going to make this better, I promise."   
  
Rory shook her head, "You don't have to do anything."   
  
He smiled, "I'm going to anyway." He kissed her cast and left.  
  
When he left Rory's, Jess went to Gypsy's to check on the car, "How much are we talking here?"   
He asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about $2,100 labor and all." She told him.  
  
He nodded, "When can it be ready?" He asked.  
  
"A week." She told him.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and then he left.  
  
The next afternoon Jess went to Gypsy's and gave her $2,100, "Here you go, that's the money   
to fix Rory's car."   
  
Gypsy shook her head, "Jess how did you get that much money so fast?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head, "Don't worry it's real money and it's legal."  
  
Gypsy shook her head, "You got it bad."   
  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about." He told her as he walked away.  
  
From there he went to Luke's, and when he got there he could tell Luke was mad, "Where have   
you been all day?" He asked.  
  
"Fixing it." He said as he headed for the stairs.  
  
Luke looked at him skeptically, "How?" He asked.  
  
"I'm having Rory's car fixed." and with that Jess went up stairs.  
  
Luke smiled, "Really?"  
  
Jess nodded, "I told you I was going to fix it." He said.  
  
"I'm glad you're trying." Luke said.  
  
A week later Jess went to pick up the car at Gypsy's and he took it to to show Rory. When he   
pulled up in her car he honked the horn. When Rory came out of the house and saw Jess in her   
car she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked when he got out.  
  
She hugged him, "How did you do it?" She asked, "I mean it was a mess a week ago."  
  
He smiled, "Gypsy worked hard on it." He said.  
  
She couldn't keep from smiling, "I don't believe it." Suddenly her smile dropped, "How did   
you pay for this?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I said I would make it right." He told her.  
  
"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said, almost in tears.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and she returned it with a kiss right on the mouth, "What was that   
for?" He asked.  
  
She smiled, "Just because." She told him.  
  
Lorelai came out and saw the car in the driveway, "How on earth?"   
  
Rory smiled, "Jess had it fixed." she said.  
  
"How? It must have cost a fortune." Lorelai said.  
  
Jess shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He said.  
  
After a few minutes Jess walked back to Luke's and left Rory with her newly fixed car.  
  
The next day when Lorelai went to Luke's for breakfast (Rory was driving herself to school)   
she had to ask how Jess paid for the repairs on the car.  
  
"He sold his car." Luke told her.  
  
Lorelai's face dropped, "He did what?"  
  
Luke nodded, "He sold his car and paid Gypsy to fix it as soon as she could. He really   
wanted to make this right Lor." He told her.  
  
She smiled, "That is the nicest thing I have ever heard. He's got it bad for her." She said.  
  
Luke smiled, "Doesn't he?"  
  
About that time Jess came barreling down the stairs, "Morning."  
  
Lorelai smiled at Jess, "Good morning."  
  
"Miss Gilmore I just want to say how sorry I am about all that happened." Jess told her.  
  
Lorelai smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Jess."  
  
Jess smiled back at her, "Thanks."  
  
Lorelai nodded and went back to her coffee.  
  
"I'm gone." Jess said as he walked out to go to school.  
  
After school Rory went to home and called her mom at work, "I was just calling to tell you   
that I drove home alright."   
  
"Do you know how Jess paid to have your car fixed?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, he told me not to worry about it when I asked." Rory said.  
  
"He sold his car so he could pay to have your car fixed." Lorelai told her.  
  
Rory put her hand on her chest, "That is so sweet."   
  
"I know."   
  
"I've gotta go mom." Rory said.  
  
Rory was headed to Luke's to find Jess when she saw him reading at the gazebo, "Hey." She   
said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, what are..."   
  
Rory cut him off with a fiery kiss, "Woa." was all he could say when they parted.  
  
She smiled, "You're the greatest."   
  
~*~* The End *~*~ 


End file.
